Dont Touch My Boy YunJaeJaeHo
by j-rin
Summary: Perasaan aneh mulai meliputi Yunho, Ia tak bisa melihat orang lain bersama Jaejoong, sekalipun itu adiknya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**Dont touch my boy !**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung yunho **

**And other ..**

**Rated : T**

**Gendre : *terserah reader**

**Disclamer : yunho dan jaejoong punya Than YME, other cast dan cerita punya saya**

**Warning : yaoi, shonen-ai, boyxboy,boylove, dont like dont ride**

"**Ya! Tunggu aku !" ujar Jaejoong sambil berlari mengejar namja di depannya.**

**Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya,**

"**Wae?"**

"**Aku kan ga tau jalan" ujar Jaejoong.**

**Namja di depan Jaejoong bernama Jung Yunho, namja yang satu angkatan dengannya, dan baru saja 2 minggu menjadi saudara tirinya.**

**Hem, orang tua Jaejoong meninggal karna kecelakaan dan keluarga Yunho bersedia untuk mengasuh Jaejoong hingga ia besar dan punya pekerjaan sendiri.**

**Jaejoong terus berjalan di belakang Yunho sambil mengulum sebatang permen lolipop. Matanya menelusuri seluk beluk kota Seoul yang baru saja ia tinggali.**

"**Ternyata Seoul ini padat sekali yah Yunho-ssi" ujarnya, matanya membulat ketika tak di dapatinya sosok namja tinggi semampai yang seharusnya berada di hadapannya.**

"**Yunho-ssi? Yunho?" panggilnya sambil celingukan mencari namja itu.**

"**Jung Yunho jebal jangan bercanda" ujarnya lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban dan sekarang faktanya adalah**

**KIM JAEJOONG SEDANG TERSESAT DI KOTA SEOUL**

**Jaejoong POV**

**Aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan di temani lampu lampu jalan yang menerangi jalanku. Sudah sekitar 2jam aku berputar putar. Tapi tak ku temukan batang hidung yunho apalagi gerbang rumahku.**

**Aku sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Tubuhku sudah letih.**

**Mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yg tak enak, para preman sedang 'beraksi'. Ku lihat seorang namja sudah babak belur.**

**Mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan kini mereka hendak berjalan ke arahku, cepat aku berlari dan memasuki sebuah jalan buntu, tak ada waktu untuk keluar, ah ada ban,**

**Secepat mungkin aku bersembunyi di tumpukan ban yang tingi dan berendengan sehingga cukup untuk menutupi tubuhku jika aku merunduk.**

**Ku dengar derap langkah yang datang menghampiriku, sial di sini ternyata markas mereka.**

"**Padahal tinggal kasi uangnya bereskan, ga usah nunggu di pukulin segala" terdengar ucapan seorang yg bersuara bas.**

"**Sudahlah yang penting kan uangnya udah di tangan"**

**Ujar namja lainnyaa.**

**Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi di sini?**

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku**

**Mataku membulat melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam yg bergerak mendekatiku. Dan itu..**

**LABA LABA !**

"**Eh?"**

**Yah pertanyaan ku tadi sudah terjawab, karna aku sudah berdiri sekarang dan yang lebih parahnya lagi,**

**Semua namja itu menatapku**

"**Mengapa kau di sini?"**

"**A,aku ketiduran" ujarku berbohong.**

**Mereka saling menatap**

"**maaf mengganggu anda semua aku pergi" ujarku membungkukan tubuhku dan bergegas pergi,**

**Tapi seorang menahan tanganku**

"**jangan terburu buru cantik" ujar namja yg menahan tanganku**

"**Aku namja jadi aku tdk cantik" ujarku**

**Mereka tertawa.**

"**Tak apa kau namja juga"**

"**Eh?" mereka mulai mendekat**

"**Jangan dekati aku, ayahku polisi dan mereka bisa menangkap kalian" ancamku, tapi mereka tak memperdulikannya malah terus mendekatiku.**

**Siapa saja, tolong aku...**

"**HEI KALIAN" terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang kerumunan.**

**Namja namja itu menoleh.**

**Dia.. Jung yunho?**

"**lepaskan dia atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya" ujar Yunho gagah.**

**Namja namja itu menatap kebelakang, ku lihat namja yg memegangku mengangguk. Lalu namja namja itu maju menyerang Yunho, yunho menghadapinya dgn tenang sesekali ia mendapat pukulan.**

"**Dia berani sekali, pacarmu?" aku terdiam,tak menjawab, bukan karna tak tau jawabannya, tapi aku tak benar benar mendengarnya. Aku lebih memperhatikan keadaan Yunho.**

**Aku memejamkan mataku yg tak sanggup melihat namja yg sedang berjuang menyelamatkanku itu.**

**Tuhanku, tolong selamatkan dia..**

"**Kau tak jawab berarti dia bukan siapa siapamu" ujar namja itu kembali membuatku terdesak di antara dirinya dan tembok,**

**Aah aku tak bisa bergerak.**

**SREET**

**Seorang menarik membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.**

"**Jangan sentuh dia,jika berani berani kau akan menerima akibatnya"**

"**Aku tak takut denganmu"**

**Yunho tersenyum evil.**

"**Mengapa kau tersenyum?"**

**Tiba tiba terdengar suara riuh sirine polisi yang membuat namja namja preman itu berlari pontang panting.**

**Mereka telah pergi,**

**Aku menghela nafas panjang,**

**Tapi,,**

"**Yunho-ssi, mereka sudah pergi, bisa kau lepaskan aku?"**

"**Ah mian"**

"**Gwenchana"**

**Kami saling terdiam sesaat.**

"**Tapi mana polisinya" tanyaku mencairkan suasana**

**Yunho merogoh sakunya**

"**itu suara ponselku"ujar Yunho mengangkat ponselnya sambil menyeringai lebar hingga gigi giginya terlihat.**

**Baru pertama aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu darinya.**

**Kami berjalan berdampingan, hal yg juga baru aku lakukan.**

"**bagaimana kau bisa tau aku di sana?" tanyaku**

"**Aku memakai instingku."**

"**ha?mana bisa?" ujarku**

"**bisa, aku kan punya insting pemburu"**

"**insting kucing" candaku**

"**bukan aku singa"**

"**masa singa kayak gini?"**

**Author POV**

**Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, yunho dan jaejoong menjadi teman dekat dan saudara yg sangat rkun, Saling membantu dan bercanda bersama seperti anak kembar yang di besarkan bersama sejak kecil.**

"**aku masuk ya Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong.**

"**ne"**

**Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho.**

"**ada apa?" tanya yunho**

"**ajari aku ini"**

"**wani piro?"tanya Yunho sambil menjulurkan tangannya**

"**aku buatin makanan enak deh"**

**Yunho menyeringai senang**

"**okey yg mana?"**

"**ini" jaejoong menyerahkan bukunya yg terbuka.**

**Sementara yunho berpikir, jaejoong mengelilingi kamar yunho yg cukup luas itu.**

"**eh ada kucing" ujar jaejoong saat melihat seekor kucing coklat di dalam kandang.**

**Yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan kucingnya**

"**mau pegang?"**

"**bolehkah?" tanya jae**

"**tentu saja" yunho mengeluarka kucing manis itu dari dalam kandang.**

**Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memeluk kucing itu dan mengelusnya lembut**

"**manis sekali"**

**DEG**

**Yunho POV**

**Deg,**

**Pandangan lembutnya,, **

**kim jaejoong mengapa kau begitu manis,**

**aagh jung yunho apa yg kau fikirkan.**

**Ia kini menatapku aneh**

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.**

"**wae yunnie?"**

**Tanya nya sambil mengelus kucingku.**

"**aniya"elakku, mengapa aku tak bisa menatapnya?**

**Aah sudahlah**

**Jaejoong Pov **

**Akhir akhir ini Yunnie menyebalkan,,**

**Masa dikit dikit angkat telpon, dikit dikit bales sms,, **

**Huuh **

**Apa dia sudah mempunyai seorang yeoja yg ia sukai?**

**Tapi mengapa hatiku tidak menerima?**

**Itu kan hak yunnie mau menyukai siapapun.**

**Kami sedang duduk di tempat favorit kami,**

"**yunnie , apa kau, punya orang yg kau sukai" tanya ku tiba tiba,**

**Ia kini menatapku.**

**Haduuh mengapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu?**

"**ada"**

**jawabnya, singkat tapi entah mengapa membuat dadaku sesak.**

"**jincha? Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku seantusias mungkin sambil menutupi perasaanku yg sesungguhnya.**

**Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya Yunho beralih ke ponselnya yg bergetar terus menerus menandakan ada telpon masuk.**

"**mian joongie" ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku.**

**Ada apa dengan aku ini**

**-8-**

'_**kau tak ada acara apapun kan? Aku tunggu kau di taman, ada yg mau aku perkenalkan**_

_**-Yunnie- '**_

**Aku duduk menunggu di bangku panjang berwarna coklat di taman kota.**

**Awalnya aku tak ingin datang tapi entah mengapa aku berada di sini sekarang..**

"**mian joongie apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya yunnie dengan nafas tersengal sengal.**

"**aku juga baru datang kok, mana orang yang mau kau kenalkan?" tanyaku to the point anggap saja aku hanya ingin tau namanya dan cepat cepat kembali ke rumah sebelum air mataku menetes.**

"**dia masih"**

"**oppa !" panggil seorang yeoja dari jauh sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.**

**Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kami,**

**Tak salah lagi ia adalah yeoja yg mau di kenalkan Yunnie.**

**Jadi yeoja ini yg di sukainya?**

**CHUU~**

**Mataku membulat, ia..**

**Mencium pipi Yunnie,**

"**Ya ! ini tempat umum"protes Yunho**

"**Hehe mianhae, abisnya aku kangen oppa" ujar yeoja itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.**

"**huuh, ini Kim Jaejoong"**

"**annyeong" aku membungkukan tubuhku**

"**Jadi ini namja yg bernama Kim JaeJoong? Perkenalkan aku Jung Yoorin aku"**

**Jangan bilang**

"**aku adiknya Yun oppa,"**

"**eh?**

**Author POV**

"**aku berada di jepang selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, aku dengar omma dan appa mengangkatmu sebagai keluarga, aku sangat senang, apalagi setelah mendengarkan sifatmu dari Yun oppa, aku makin bersemangat jadi aku menyempatkan diriku untuk pulang ke sini dan menemuimu." Jelas Yoorin panjang lebar.**

"**yah, jadi kau terus terusan menghubungiku kan?" ujar Yunho**

**.Yoorin tertawa kecil.**

"**jadi yang di foto itu kau ya?" tanya Jaejoong yg sudah pulih kembali.**

**Yoorin mengangguk semangat.**

"**tapi mengapa namamu sama dengan nama kucing Yunnie?" tanya Jae lagi**

"**Kucing?" Yoorin menatap Yunho.**

"**ne,sebentar aku ambil dulu" jae berlari ke kamar Yunho, dan dengan cepat kembali sambil menggendong seekor kucing coklat**

"**ini dia"**

"**jelaskan" titah Yoorin galak**

"**saat kau ke jepang aku kesepian, jadi aku beli seekor kucing lalu aku namakan Yoorin, jadi saat aku merindukanmu atau merasa kesepian aku biasa menggendong kucing ini" jelas Yunho**

"**dasar oppa kejam, masa aku di samain ama kucing sih !" protes Yoorin**

"**iya maaf maaf dongsaengku"**

"**siapa ya? kakak aku sih Jae oppa" ujar Yoorin sambil pindah ke sebelah Jaejoong**

"**aah Yoorin-ah" **

"**apa sih" **

**Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan 2 orang kakak beradik itu.**

**-8-**

"**oppa"**

"**ah Yoorin-ah belum tidur"**

"**Yun oppa katakan padaku"**

"**katakan apa?" tanya Yunho bingung**

"**Kau menyukai Jae oppa kan?"**

"**eh? Kau ini ngelindur apa? Dia kan namja mana mungkin aku suka" jawab Yunho**

"**oppa, aku tau kau tak suka orang lain masuk ke kamarmu , apalagi menyentuh barang barangmu, aku saja dongsaengmu butuh lisensi khusus untuk memegang setiap barangmu" jelas Yoorin**

"**itu kan hal kecil, dia kan baru jadi dia kan belum tau, lagian dia hanya mengambil kucingku." Jawab Yunho lagi.**

"**Baiklah oppa, jika kau tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau menyesal nantinya" ujar Yoorin sambil meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di balkon rumah.**

**Yoorin POV**

**Huh dasar yunho oppa, aku baru pulang di suruh masak.**

**Aku mengambil bahan bahan makanan dr kulkas,**

**Eh? Panci nya mana?**

**Aku mencari ke sekeliling**

"**haduh" aku memukul dahiku**

**Aku kan Cuma pergi 3 tahun **

***cuman etateh ya neng?***

**Mengapa kalian tega menyimpan panci di tempat setinggi itu.**

**Aku mencoba mengambil panci itu,**

"**haish!"**

**Sebuah tangan melewati kepalaku dan mengambil panci tersebut**

"**susah ya," ujarnya sambil meletakan panci tersebut di atas kompor yg masih belum menyala.**

"**gomawo" dia tersenyum manis.**

"**mau masak apa?sini aku liat" dia mengambil buku resep yang berada di meja makan.**

"**masak ini saja bagaimana" ia menun juk sebuah resep. Aku mengangguk**

"**boleh saja jika oppa mau." Jawabku.**

"**okey aku akan memasaak ini" ujarnya semangat**

"**eh? Oppa biar aku saja"**

"**aniya kau baru pulang kan? Kau duduk saja di sana biar aku yg memasak"**

"**oppa tapi apa kau"**

"**apa kau meragukanku? Aku juga bisa buat makanan yg enak, jadi kau duduk dan diam saja arra?"**

**Akhirnya aku menyerah dan duduk di kursi yg tersedia di dapur kami sambil mengamati joongie oppa yg sedang anteng memasak.**

**Yunnie oppa mianhae, terpaksa aku mengambil start duluan.**

**Author POV**

"**knp kau memanggilku lagi rin-ah" tanya Yunho**

"**oppa aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau menyukai joongie oppa?"**

"**kau ini sudah aku bilang kan?" jawab yunho**

"**geurom," yoorin mengangguk,**

"**jangan menyesal karna kau telah menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini" lanjut yoorin.**

"**maksudmu"**

"**kau lihat saja besok" yoorin pergi meninggalkan yunho.**

**Yunho POV**

**Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus, aku mencari kemana perginya jaejoong. Aku khawatir apa yang terjadi padanya.**

**Dan benar saja dia ada di sini.**

**Tapi siapa orang itu?**

**Ku lihat ia bersama seorang yg berpakaian serba hitam.**

**Dan orang itu membuka kupluk jaket nya**

**Jung Yoorin?**

**Sedang apa dia di sini.**

**Aku maju ke jarak yg lebih dekat dgn mereka**

"**ada apa yoorin ah"**

"**oppa ada yg ingin aku bilang"**

"**bilang saja"**

"**oppa, joahae !" ujarnya membuatku kaget,**

**Jadi ini yg ia maksud kemarin?**

**Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil menunduk.**

"**yoorin ah, aku mau" yoorin menatap jaejoong**

"**ne?"**

"**aku mau jd namja chingumu"**

"**mwo?" tanyaku dan yoorin bersamaan tp dengn volume suara yg tentunya berbeda.**

"**gomawo oppa"**

**-8-**

**Sudah1 bulan sejak hari itu.**

**Sepertinya jaejoong menyayangi yoorin, benar benar.**

**Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi.**

**Jujur, aku menyesal**

**Hatiku tak bisa melepas kan joongie ku bahkan pada dongsaengku sekalipun.**

**Kini kami ber 3 sedang jalan jalan.**

**Joongi sdg menemani yoorin mengelilingi kebun buah, aku? Aku hanya duduk di sini sambil membaca majalah, tapi tetap saja aku ingin memperhatikan mereka .**

"**apelnya matang apa kau mau Rin-ah" tanya Joongie**

**Jika Rin-tidak mau buatku saja Joongie**

***pengen kau eta mah oppa***

**Ku lihat perlahan Rin mendekati Joongie dan ya! Jung yoorin apa yg akan kau lakukan?**

**Yoorin memeluk Joongie perlahan.**

**Apa kau sengaja Yoorin ah?**

"**Yunnie" panggil Joongie**

"**ah Wae?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap biasa**

"**kesini "**

"**sirheoyo ! di sana panas" ujarku membuat alasan, padahal di sini juga tak kalah panas -_-"**

"**cepat kesini, Yoorin, pingsan aku tak kuat lagi" aku berlari ke arah mereka.**

**Ku raih tangan Yoorin, panas? Tubuhnya panas.**

"**cepat Yunnie" aku segera mengendong dongsaengku.**

**Author POV**

**Jaejoong duduk di sebelah kasur sambil terus merawat Yoorin. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Yunho berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat jendela besar berkusen coklat dengan tirai putih. Ia terus mengamati ke 2 orang itu.**

**Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yunho dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun**

"**demamnya sudah turun, ia sedang tidur sekarang" ujar jaejoong sedikit berbisik.**

**Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong keluar kamar menuju halaman depan vila.**

"**yunnie sakit" rintih jaejoong karna tangannya di genggam erat**

"**mianhae" ujar yunho sambil melepaskan tangan jaejoong.**

"**ada apa?" tanya jaejoong pada yunho**

"**aku ingin bilang sesuatu"**

"**bilang apa"**

"**mungkin ini waktu yg tidak tepat, saat keadaan Yoorin seperti ini aku malah"**

"**sudahlah intinya apa?" potong jaejoong**

"**saranghae," mata jaejoong membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho yg tiba tiba itu.**

"**aku tau kau menyukai dongsaengku tapi aku tak bisa melihat kau dengannya" *asa lagu* lanjut yunho**

"**nado" jawab jaejoong membuat yunho terkaget juga.**

"**tapi kau?yoorin?"**

"**aku juga menyukaimu, tapi karna aku kira kau mengacuhkanku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara tirimu, dan karna aku juga awalnya tak percaya dgn apa yg aku rasakan, jadi aku menerima Yoorin, tapi jujur aku tak mempermainkan dongsaengmu, aku menyukainya, tapi rasaku padamu sudah tak bisa aku pungkiri lagi" jelas jaejoong panjang.**

**Tanpa basa basi Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya.**

"**gomawo" jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan yunho.**

"**yoorin bagaimana?" tanya jaejong**

"**dia biar aku yg urus" ujar yunho meyakinkan**

"**bagaimana cara kau mengurusi aku?"**

**Mereka ber 2 menoleh ke arah sumber suara**

"**Rin-ah?" tanya mereka ber 2.**

"**sudah ku duga akan seperti ini," yeoja tinggi dengan jaket tebal pinknya itu menghela nafas.**

"**maksudmu?" tanya jaejoong tek mengerti**

"**aku menyatakan perasaanku pada joongie oppa agar yunnie oppa cemburu karna itu aku sering sekali menempel padamu. Aku hanya ingin oppa tidak membohongi perasaannya sendiri saja" jawab yoorin**

"**jadi kau tak benar benar suka pada jaejoong?"**

"**aniya, aku sungguhan, jika kau menyakiti joongie oppa aku akan ambil kembali joongi ku" ujar yoorin sambil tersenyum evil.**

"**haish dasar kau"**

**Yoorin tertawa kecil**

"**kajja kita masuk"**

**-1 week letter-**

"**hati hati ya"**

"**ne"**

"**jangan lupa makan ya Rin-ah"**

"**arrayo"**

**Hari ini yoorin kembali ke jepang. Yunho dan jaejoong mengantarnya ke bandara.**

"**dah oppa aku ke sana ya"**

**Ujar yoorin melambaikan tangannya dan di balas oleh oppa oppanya itu**

**Yoorin POV**

**Aku masih menunggu penerbangan kira kira 20 menit lagi.**

Hey yo, an doeneunge ttak hana isseo  
>mot chamneunge ttak hana isseo<br>neojanha aljanha tumyeonghan  
>nae yeoja son daeji ma<p>

**Ponselku berdering.**

"**yeobseo"**

"_**apakah anda mengenal jung yunho dan kim jaejoong"**_

"**ne ada apa?"**

"_**mereka mengalami kecelakaan"**_

"**mworago?"**

**-hospital-**

**Aku berlari menuju ruang ICU menunggu dokter keluar, dan kebetulan saja sang dokter keluar**

"**ottokae "**

"**kedua kakak anda mengalami luka yg parah mereka mungkin harus mendapatkan beberapa donor dan tentunya harus menjalani oprasi" aku tertunduk lemas tanganku sudah tak bertenaga.**

**Semua salahku jika aku tak mengizinkan jae oppa dan yun oppa mengantarku mungkin ini tak akan terjadi.**

**Aku mengangkat kepalaku**

"**dokter ," panggilku dgn suara yg lemah semampuku.**

"**dokter ambilah apa saja yg kau butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dr tubuhku, aku tak peduli aku harus kehilangan organ tubuhku atau bahkan nyawaku, yang penting kau harus menyelamatkan mereka"**

**Author POV**

**Hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu**

**Yunho meletakan rangkaian bunga lili putih di atas gundukan tanah,**

**Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke pelukannya.**

"**sudahlah yunnie" yunho terisak. Memang sakit kehilangan sesuatu yg sangat berharga dalam yunho sedang merasakan itu sekarang**

"**tenanglah di sana Yoorin-ah" ujar yunho dgn suara parau dan sesegukan.**

"**sudahlah yunnie mari kita pergi," jae menuntun yunho untuk bangun**

"**kajja" ujar jaejoong setelah naik ke dalam mobil**

"**huh oppa lebay deh" ujar seorang yeoja yg berada di bangku kemudi**

"**diam kau"**

"**kucing mati aja ampe di buat pemakamannya sih !"**

"**huh jung yoorin bisakah kau diam?aku sedih karna penggantimu mati jadi aku kayak kehilangan km tau ! " protes yunho**

"**ih salah siapa pake nama aku untuk kucing" **

**Yah yg berada di kuburan tadi itu Yoorin sang kucing coklat peliharaan yunho. -_-"**

**Hari kecelakaan itu Yoorin hanya di ambil sekantung darah untuk di donorkan kepada yunho. Dan sisanya adalah persediaan dari rumah sakit .**

**Beruntunglah tak ada seorangpun yg harus pergi.**

"**Yunho oppa dgn Jaejoong oppa, aku? Dengan siapa? " batin Yoorin**

"**Yoorin - ah" Yoorin menginjak rem cepat. Beruntung namja nekat itu tak tertabrak. Hanya sdikit tersenggol**

**Mereka ber 3 menghela nafas**

**Yoorin pergi ke luar mobil.**

"**gwenchana?" tanya yoorin sambil menjulurkan tangannya, namja itu mendongkak**

"**kau?mengapa kau di sini?"**

**_END_**


End file.
